1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polyelectrolyte composite of polyvinyl alcohol derivatives and a membrane and fibers thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to polyelectrolyte composites prepared by the ionic cross-linking of two types of modified polyvinyl alcohols which have been respectively modified with a positive and a negative ionic group on each polyvinyl alcohol body structure under specific reaction conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to use a polyelectrolyte composite of a gel and gum arabi for the preparation of microcapsules. It has also been known to use a polyelectrolyte composite of a protein and polymethacrylic acid or a methacrylic acid-vinylpyridine copolymer, for the separation of different proteins. Recently, polyelectrolyte composites of a polyvinylbenzyltrimethyl ammonium-polystyrene sulfonate salt and a polydiallyldimethyl ammonium-polystyrenesulfonate salt which are used in industrial applications and medical applications such as dialysis membranes, moisture breathing plastics, battery separators, contact lenses, artificial blood vessels and the like, have been prepared (Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, 57 Page 32 (1965) and Journal Macromolecular Science Chemistry, A4 Page 675 (1970)). Also, polyelectrolyte composites of a partial sulfate of polyvinyl alcohol-polyaminoacetal and a partial sulfate of polyvinyl alcoholpolyvinylpyridinium have been prepared. In addition, a mixture of two types of the polyelectrolytes wherein the formation of a composite of the polyelectrolytes is inhibited by a system of water and a salt NaCl, NaBr, CaCl.sub.2 and the like) have been prepared. When water is removed from the mixture, a membrane of a polyelectrolyte composite can be prepared. Further, when the mixture of the solutions of the polyelectrolytes is coated on a substrate by spraying or coating, products such as an antistatic product, an ultrafiltration membrane, and medical filters can be prepared (Bulletin of the Institute for Chemical Research Kyoto University Vol. 47 Page 177 (1969)) (Biopolymers 11, 1345 (1972)) (Japanese Patent Application No. 21221/1971).
Polyelectrolyte composites prepared from modified polyvinyl alcohols has been previously prepared, wherein an aminoacetal compound and a urethane compound have been used as the cation substituents. However, the modification of strongly basic polyvinyl alcohols with diethoxy trimethyl ammonium ion previously has not been considered. Sulfates of polyvinyl alcohol, nitrates of polyvinyl alcohol and glyoxyl oxides of polyvinyl alcohol have been used as the anionic substituents. However, carboxymethyl polyvinyl alcohols have also not been considered as polyelectrolytes.
A need continues to exist for polyelectrolyte composites of polyvinyl alcohol derivatives which are soft, heat stable and not deformable in boiling water.